Pretty Good Idea
by Alicewonderland013
Summary: Thanks to Shalnark, several members of the Genei Ryodan ended up taking the 287th Hunter Exam. They all thought that it was going to be a huge waste of time. But little by little, they all grew quite fond of the exam & a couple of its applicants. A certain cocky, ex-assassin boy & a sweet, honest eyes GIRL. How much of the story will change if this were to happen? (Fem!Gon IS Yuki)
1. 1: Not So x Boring x After All

**THIS STORY IS MY SECOND FAN-FICTION AND IT IS LIKE THE FIRST ONE EXPECT THE ONLY DIFFERENT IS THAT THE SPIDERS SHOW UP IN THE EXAM. HOW MUCH OF THE STORY WILL CHANGE IF YUKI MEET THEM MUCH EARLIER.**

 **OH, AND THE BACKGROUND BEHIND BOTH STORY IS ENTIRELY DIFFERENT ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Not so x Boring x After all

"Sir, ticket please," Nobunaga scratch the back of his head while handing the man his ticket.

After he did so, he stroll straight towards the back of the ship, and took a seat on the flour. Nobunaga look around at all of the people of board, _'Man, how did I get myself into taking the damn Hunter Exam._ Argh _! I should have never agree to Shalnark's terms. That sleazy cheater. It's all his fail. Errr!'_

About a couple of days ago, Nobunaga got into a bet with his friend, Shalnark, in who can steal the priceless vase from one of the mafia boss first. But there was only one catch to it, _**'You Can't Kill Anything'**_.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Nobunaga was crouching in an air-vent, looking down at the guards who were guarding a volt,_ 'One, two… three? Only three guards? And one is asleep too, huh. I'm somewhat disappointed, but I guess this will only make my job easier.' _Nobunaga kick open the vent and jump down. Both guards raise their gun at him._

" _Freezes and put your hands up where I can see them!" one of the guards order._

 _Nobunaga merely chuckle, "Yo," he then charged straight towards them and knock both of them down to the ground with his sword, "Ha! Sorry, guys, but I'll be taking the vase," he stroll over to the volt, but before he open it, he tune around and took one final look at the guards, "Take my advice," Nobunaga pointed his thumb at the guard sleeping on a chair, "Run now while you still can, and tell your boss that sleeping beauty over there was slacking off, and that it was all his fault."_

 _The guard that spoke earlier lifted his chin, "W… w… why would you tell us this. I… if you wanted to, couldn't you just have kill us."_

 _Nobunaga simply strung, "You know, you ask pretty good questions. But let's just say for a moment that I_ did _in fact decided to kill you all. Exactly_ what _would_ I _have to gain from it?_ Defeat _is what."_

"…"

" _See here, I made this little bet with a friend of mind, in who can steal this priceless vase first. There was only one involvement to it, and it was that killing was a_ huge _no no."_

"… _Tha… that is why you're doing this!? For some stupid bet!"_

" _Yep. But I wouldn't call it stupid. You see here, whoever wins this bet gets to make the loser do one thing that the win ordered without any complaining," Nobunaga then slash the volt, "Oh, and about the hold snitching advice, well that was only because I am in a very good mood a the moment. Hahaha! I am really, really going to... en… joy…_ _ **What the heck!?**_ _" When Nobunaga look inside the volt, all he saw was a blue, stuff bunny. He reach in and pole the stuff toy out, "What. The…"_

" _Yo, Nobun."_

 _Nobunaga froze, "Don't tell me," he mumble. He then turn around and saw that the sleeping guard was now awake and was in fact_ _ **Shalnark**_ _, "You."_

 _Sharlnark grinned, "The one and only. Oh, and hey," Sharlnark got out his phone and took a picture of Nobunaga, "Cute bunny you got there. Wait until the other see this. Ha!"_

 _Nobunaga's eyes narrowed, "Why you…_ ," _he threw the bunny to the side, "Where's the vase, Shal."_

" _Oh, you mean this," Sharlnark threw Nobunaga his phone. Nobunaga's eyes pop wide open when he look at it. On the phone show a picture of an antique vast sitting on a coffee table._

" _When did you…"_

" _Earlier today, I_ sort of _had a little chit chat with the mafia boss, you know, the one we're steeling from, and I_ sort of _**bought** the vase from him."_

" _Wha…?"_

" _Yep, and you know what that means, Nobun," Sharlnark reach into his pocket and threw a card at Nobunaga. He easily caught it and his jaw drop wide open._

" _This. Is…"_

 _Sharlnark proudly nodded, "Congratulation, Nobunaga! You're going to be taking,_ _ **and I mean passing,**_ _this year Hunter Exam!"_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"Err! Damn you Shalnark. When this is all over…"

" _When this is all over_ what, old man," Nobunaga look up and saw a man in a pink life jacket standing right in front of him. Nobunaga merely close his eyes and use his sword as a resting pole. "Hey, old man, are you listening or what?"

' _Hhh! Just ignore him, Nobunaga. Just ignore him.'_

The man lean down and place his face in front of Nobunaga's, "What's the matter? Is it already past your bedtime or something?"

' _Maybe counting will help. One, two…'_

" **Last call for Dolle Harbor,"** shouted the captain.

"Aren't you too old to be taken the Hunter Exam?"

' _Six, seven…"_

The man then pull on Nobunaga's yukata, (casual kimono-like garment) "What is up with this get up? Let me guess, you found it in some dead dude's coffin, right?"

' _ **Eight-in-a-half, eight-in-three-fourth…**_ _'_

"And don't get me started with that trash you call a sword."

"… _sign_ … Okay, that was **ten,** " Nobunaga open his eyes. He use his left thumb to unsheathed his sword. He put his hand on the ground, and was about to get up and **kill** the guy in front of him, when all of a sudden, he head a high pitch voice.

" _Good bye! I'll make sheer to come home right when the exam is over! Eeeee! I can't wait for the hunter exam."_

Both men, and a lot of others, turn towards the root of the sound. What they saw was a cute little girl standing on her tippy toes waving goodbye to the people on land. The angle Nobunaga was in allow him to see the right side of the girl. _'Huh, what a little girl doing here? Hard to imagine that such a little thing is planning to become a Hunter. But I probably shouldn't say the last part out loud, there's a good chance that Kortopi would get offended by that.'_

The man he was with spite on the flour, "Tsk, who does she think she is? _'Eeeee! I can't wait for the Hunter Exam'_ , what is this, a game or something?" He then smirk, "Well whatever," he mumble, "Well would you look at this. This little doll think she's good enough for the exam," he shouted.

The little girl turn around and let her eyes wander all over the ship. The man in the pink life jacket took out a couple of knifes and threw one at a sea crane. The sea crane fell right in front of the small girl. She turn her head towards her left and stare at the man. The man wave hi , "Yo! Over here cutely."

Nobunaga signed, "Hhh." _'Man, this guy sheer do love causing trouble for others,'_ he turn his head in the opposite direction, _'I would be best not to get involve.'_

The little girl stare at both of them blankly, "Please do not call me that," she then bend down and look at the bird, "Rest in peace now, Mr. Sea Cranes," and pole the bloody knife out of its stomach.

Several of the men on board started chuckling and grinning at that her respond. The man who cause the sea crane's death, stroll over to the little girl. "Awwww! My bad, did I scare you or something."

The girl stare at him. Her eyes was showing nothing but curiously. She really did have no clue what was the man planning. Even after the man stick a knife under her chin.

She continued to stare at him for quite sometime before smiling and tilting her head, "Oh no. You didn't scare me in the least. But thank you for your concern," she said sweetly. Nobunaga, who was half paying attention, turn to stare at her in disbelief.

"…" a sweat drop fell down the man's cheer.

"Hey mister, that was really cool what you did back there with your knifes and all."

"…"

Nobunaga chuckle.

"Hey, by any chance, are you an exam veteran? If so, could you give me a few pointers. Pleaseeeees!"

"Ahaha… ha… hahahaha!" The little girl turn to face Nobunaga. He was laughing non stop, while slamming his hand on the ship's railing, _'Wow, what a kid!'_ "Ahahahaha haha!" After Nobunaga calm himself down a bit, he turn his attention back towards the man in the pink life jacket. He was walking away from the small girl with a grin on his face, _'Now what could he be up to, I wonder,'_ Nobunaga look back and forth between the two until he notice the angle the man in the pink jacket was holding his knife in, _'Oh boy.'_

"Huh? Wait, mist…"

The man turn around in his track and threw the knife straight at the girl's forehead. Unfortunately for him, Nobunaga was faster. The little girl stare blankly at the hand holding onto the knife. She turn to her right and look up. She stare at Nobunaga and Nobunaga stare back at her. The two stare at each other for a brief moment before they were interrupted.

"Urrr, what was that for!? Stay out of this, old geezer!" yelled the man in the pink life jacket.

Nobunaga threw the knife, he caught, behind he, which landed into the ocean. He then scratch his chest, "... _sign..._ man you're annoying. Really, I might as well chop you up right now, or else you will just cause even more trouble for me," Nobunaga unsheathed his sword and got into a fighting stance.

The man held two hands up in the air, "I like to see you try!"

* * *

Everybody look in there direction, including the captain and his crew.

"Humph," the captain stare at though two, "I don't like this. That man, the one with the mouth, is most likely going to die **painfully**."

A man name Katzo raise an eyebrow, "Eh? You think so?" Katzo didn't really care if that man was going to die or not. If anything, if Nobunaga didn't acted when he did, Katzo sheer was.

"Try using Gyo on the man in the yukata."

The hold crew did as the captain suggested and they all took several steps backwards. "No way, man, that guy can use Nen! Ha! You're right, this is not going to end pretty."

* * *

"So, how would you like to die?" ask Nobunaga, "Being chop up into tiny bits, or being stab and then turn into shark's foods."

The man cringe his teeth, "Errr! WHY YOU!" he charged straight towards Nobunaga.

Nobunaga patted the girl and took a step forward, "Stand back and watch, kiddo. You might learn a thing or two."

 **. . .**

In less than a minute, one of the men had an arm and leg chop off and was now screaming on the grown. While the other man was holding his sword up, getting ready to strike the final blow. Everybody on board was watching, waiting for the end of show.

"Thanks, man, you really did help me to blow off some steam," said Nobunaga, "Well, you and that funny girl over there," he was about to strike but stop.

"NO!" The girl from earlier ran up to them and shielded the man who was about to get kill. Everybody stare that the small girl in confusion.

Nobunaga stare at her in disbelief, "What are you doing, kid? Why are you protecting the life of the man who just try to end _yours_?"

The little girl look at the man and then at Nobunaga, "Yes, he did, but why are you trying to kill him?"

"…" Nobunaga widen his eyes and he lower his sword.

"Even if he may or may not did annoyed you, why did you decided that you wanted to kill him the time that you did? It doesn't add up."

"… what are you applying, girl?"

"That if you were going to kill he, and I bet that you probably could too, would not it be better to kill him after he kill me."

"…"

"You didn't have to save me back there but you did. So I'll rephrase my question, why did you save me?"

Everybody continued to stare that the girl for a period of time, including Nobunaga.

" _Okay that's enough."_

Everybody turn towards the captain.

The captain continued to stay silent for sometime before saying, "Girl, if you would be so kind as to get away from both men, I would really appreciate it."

The girl stare that the captain and then at Nobunaga with in confusion. But in the end, she did as she was told.

"Now then," the captain look towards the man who was missing an arm and a leg, "Do you now know the danger of playing with fire?" the man nodded slowly, "Good. Well in that case, I think I 'bout time you leave."

"W… w… w… what?"

"I mean, get off my ship."

"B… b… but…"

"No buts. Just get off."

"…"

"You don't honestly expect to pass the Hunter Exam in your condition , now do you? Matter a fact, I bet you probably couldn't even make it to the Exam site in time."

Nobunaga stand back and watch as the man was then thrown over boat. As an A class thief and someone who grew up in Meteor City, seeing someone being thrown into their own resting place never seems to leave much of an effect. If anything, he was much more interested in the little girl who holding a stuff teddy bear and was dress like a doll. He was thinking about what she just told him earlier. That was the first time in his life that someone actually gave him a lecture. He also wonder if she got anymore surprises to show, "Ha, maybe the Hunter Exam won't be so boring after all. Maybe I should keep a close eye on the girl," Nobunaga look up and stare at the little girl, who was standing on the Crow's Nest, looking out into the sea, "Who knows, maybe the other will like her too."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Please review**


	2. 2: Awful Drawing x Who You Are x YOU TOO

**LAS T TIME ...**

 _"Man, how did I get myself into taking the damn Hunter Exam."_

 _"I made this little bet with a friend of mind... whoever wins this bet gets to make the loser do one thing that the win ordered without any complains."_

 _"Congratulation, Nobunaga! You're going to be taking...this year's Hunter Exam!"_

 _"Goodbye! I'll make sheer to come home right when the exam is over! Eeeee! I can't wait for the hunter exam."_

 _"Huh, what a little girl doing here?"_

 _"Oh no. You didn't scare me in the least. But thank you for your concern."_

 _"Wow, what a kid!"_

 _"No way, man, that guy can use Nen! Ha! You're right, this is not going to end pretty."_

 _"Thanks, man, you really did help me to blow off some steam. Well, you and that funny girl over there."_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Yes, he did, but why are you trying to kill him? ... Why did you decided that you wanted to kill him the time that you did? It doesn't add up. You didn't have to save me back there but you did. So I'll rephrase my question, why did you save me?"_

 _"Ha, maybe the Hunter Exam won't be so boring after all. Maybe I should keep a close eye on that girl."_

 _"Who knows, maybe the other will like her too."_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Awful Drawing x Who You Are x YOU TOO

 **~Nobunaga' s POV~**

After yesterday's _'show'_ ,or how the captain would like to call it, the rest of the trip was nothing more than smooth sailing. Let me just tell you, that it was kind of boring the hole way to Dolle Harbor. The only exciting thing that happen was when Yuki, the kid I just learn the name of, jump head first, into the ocean to save that guy name Katzo. And boy, was her friends mad at her for that. But it was really, really funny when that blond haired kid and that other guy, the one with the short temper, blush when they got kiss by her. Ha!

The captain said that all three of them pass, and that he was going to drop them all off at the dock closest to the exam site. As for me, well, the old man said that I was going to do just find in the exam. I guess that means that I pass also.

* * *

I knew that we were support to be arriving at Dolle Harbor today so I made my way to the deck. I thought since it was really early in the morning that no one would be up, but boy was I wrong. When I first open the door, I was greeted by that same girl that I found funny. What was her name again… oh, that's right, Yui was it? Or was it Yuki? Or was it… oh, whatever it is, she was the one who greeted me.

"Oh, hello, mister. I didn't thought that anybody would be up at this hour," she greeted.

I got out my cell phone and read the time. 5:58. _'Man, why did I decided to wake up so early, again?'_ I walk over to where she was sitting, "Yo," I look down at what she was doing. I couldn't really see what it was since her poncho was blocking my view. But I know that it have something to do with the pen on top of her ear, "Hey, kid, what is that, you got there? A drawing or some sort?"

"Yes actually, do you want to see it? I would really like to get another opinion on it?" and just like that, she got up and handed me her drawing.

When I first took at look at it, the first thing that ran through me mind was, _'What the heck am I looking at?'_ It look like a bunch of squiggly lines, wield shapes, and a lot of poorly draw circles. I mean, come on, how can anybody mess up when it came to drawing circles? Even Phink can do a better job than this. It's likes…

"So, what do you think?"

I look down and saw the girl staring at me like she couldn't wait to know what I have to say, _'Oh boy. Okay, so what do I say? … Err! These are the days when I wish Shalnark or Feitan was here. They would know what to say. Wait, did I just say Feitan?'_ "Uhh, sorry, but can you repeat that?"

"I ask, what do you think?"

"Oh, right! _Uhh_ … well… _huh_ … it's… sorry... _huh_... but, what is it exactly?" I gave up trying. It was no point in hiding. And lying won't make it any better.

"I don't know, a drawing of Dolle, maybe?"

I tilted my head, "Huh? How can you not know what you were drawing? You drew it."

"True, but I never been to Dolle Harbor before, so I decided to draw a picture of what it might look like," she smile at the end.

"Oh!" I look down at the draw, "I see now. Well… it sure is an... uh?... interesting one."

"You think so!" the girl look really please.

I nodded, "Yes, yes. Without a doubt." _'Technically I wasn't lying.'_ "I mean, I can definitely picture Dolle having… _uh_ … mountains."

"Mountains?"

"Yes, yes. You know, these tall, round, shapes in the background."

"… uh… but those aren't…"

"And I must tell you, it would make scents to have added bicycles in your drawing. Good creativity."

"…"

"But what I don't understand, is why is there a giant duck on top of bunch of snakes." I remove the picture from my face, and saw that the girl was now hitting her head against the ship's railing, "Uh… what are you doing?"

She stop slamming her head, and let it rest on the railing, "The mountains were suppose to be buildings," she mumble.

"Eh?" a sweat drop felled down my cheer.

"And the bicycles were meant to be people."

"…" I went animated frozen.

"Very, very poorly draw people. And the giant duck… _sign_ … that was actually suppose to be our ship, on top of the water, not snakes."

"… went, I didn't mean it like that. It just that…"

"It's okay," she turn around and continued sitting, "I know that I'm a lousy drawer. Ha, I just couldn't sleep so I thought it might be a good idea to get up and go on deck. But I got bored here around thirty minutes ago. So when I found that book, I just thought drawing a picture would be a good way in passing the time."

"…" I decided to hand her back her book and sit down beside her, "Hey, kid, why did you decide to try out for the Hunter Exam?"

She look up at me, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious in why a little girl, like yourself, is interested in becoming a Hunter."

She look up at the sky, "Well, it probably because my daddy is one."

I look down at her, "Oh really now?"

"Uh-huh."

"What type?"

"Type?"

"Yeah, you know, what kind of Hunter is he? A Blacklist, an Assassin, maybe perhaps a Contract Hunter?"

She hug her teddy bear closer to herself, "I don't know. I… I… I never knew who was my parents."

"…" my eyes widen.

"When I was younger, I was told that my parents got killed in an accident. But later on, when I met Kite, I learn that he was a Hunter. So I decided that I would become one also, in order to find him."

I couldn't believe my ears. This girl, she… she… she, want to become a Hunter just so she could find the man that most likely abandoned her. Back in Meteor city, no one ever said or even think of anything like that. There was really no point in trying to care about someone who doesn't even a knowledge your very existence. I'm sure a lot of people out there would have to agree with me on that one. But this kid… "Okay, so what are you planning to do once you find him?"

She tilted her head to one side, "I don't now. I guess I haven't really thought that far ahead, yet."

There was a long moment of silent, until the girl spoke first, "Hey, mister, why are _you_ trying out to become a Hunter?"

"Me? Huh, that's a good question," I scratch my head, "I really don't know. Eh, let's just say that my friend _talk me into it_."

"Huh?" she look confuse, but that look quietly change, "Alright then, then can you tell me what kind of Hunter are you interested in. You seem to know a lot more about it than I do."

I look up at the sky, "What kind of… _hhh_ … I guess it would have to be a Treasure and Blacklist Hunter."

"Treasure and Blacklist?"

"Yeah, you know, the kind of Hunter that goes off in search for treasures. Now that is something I could see myself making a living out of," I laugh at the end. It was true. Hunting for treasure would be one way in calling what I do now, "Oh, and about Blacklist. Eh, what can I say, I find them amusing." _'Amusing to kill.'_

She nodded, "Oh, I see."

There was another moment of silent, "How about we change the subject. Tell me about yourself?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. Like… oh… I don't know, where did you grew up? How many siblings do you have? What are your dreams for the further? Are you good or bad at anything? I already know that art is one of them. Ha! And you know, all that kinds of stuff."

She put a finger on her chin and made a _hmm_ sound, "Alright, but only if you answer the same question also."

I smirk, "Deal. So, where did you grew up?"

"Oh, that's easy. I grew up with me Aunty and great-gamma, on Whale Island."

"What did you do on the island?"

"Hey, that was two."

I roll my eyes, "Just answer."

"Find. Back on Whale Island, I didn't have any siblings or friends, so I would often spend most of my days playing in the forest. I never really like going to school, so my Aunty and great-gamma would often take turns teaching me things. I would often fail everything they teach me, that I wasn't interested in. And in that case, I guess that would be just about everything that doesn't have anything to do with plants or nature. They're really nice, but you should never make my aunty angry, Haha!"

"… I see. Well, I guess it's my turn now."

She nodded and lean in with an eager smile.

"Okay, where to begin? Well, I don't know if you know this or not, but I came from a city called Meteor city."

"Meteor city?"

"Yeah, it's often called a junkyard and a place full of weirdos. Though no one there calls it that. We much proper to call it by its name. Ha! It's a place like no other. A place forgotten and abandoned by the world. Where people can throw anything away there, even newborn babies."

"Newborn, babies?"

"Yeah, newborn babies. Matter of a fact, couple of my closest friends end up like that."

"…"

"But you know, it not so bad as people say it is. If anything, we are all like one big happy family. Well, I won't call it happy, but you get my point. Long story short, I'm proud that I came from it. And I'm glad that I met the people that I did," I look back at the girl and saw that her face was cover by her teddy bear, "What's the matter?"

"… oh, nothing. It just that, when you said that newborn babies get thrown away there, it make me think about myself."

"…"

"I'm just wondering why my daddy gave me to my aunty and great-gamma instead of just throwing me away."

"…" I put my hand on her head, "Look, kid, I don't blame you for thinking that way. But you need to know that it isn't worth it to be thinking about that man," she look up at me as if what I just said was not what she was excepting. I chuckle, "What? That wasn't what you were excepting?"

She shuck her head.

I chuckle again.

"… Okay, so what was the next question again?" a light bulb lit up on top of my head, "Ahh! I remember now. Let's see now… huh… no, I don't really want to talk about my further, so that off of the list. And you," I pointed my finger at her, "Already said that you have no siblings, so that also off the list. Huh? ... I guess that just leaves what we're good and bad at then," I was just about to ask it, but she beat me to it.

"So what are you bad at, mister?"

I tilted my head to one side, "Hey, stop calling my mister. Just all me Nobunaga, alright?"

She smile and nodded.

I scratch my chest, "Okay, so what am I bad at. Huh? … you know, I don't really know. What can I say, I guess I'm not bad at anything, really? Guess I'm just that good."

She pouted, "How about modus-deely-ly?"

"Huh?"

"Modoestedly."

A sweat drop fell down my cheer, "Are you trying to say, _modestly_?"

Her face lit up, "Ah, yes, that's it!"

"… wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you might actually get along with Feitan."

She look confuse again, "Fait-ton?"

"Yes, _Feitan_. He's one of my friends," I search through my brain, "He a really short guy who is bad a grammar and something spelling."

She nodded, "Is he the one who talk you into taken the Hunter Exam?"

"No, no. he like to see people in pain, but it wasn't him."

"In… Pain?"

I wave my hand in the air, "Okay, okay, that's enough about me. It's your turn."

She put a finger on her chin, "Okay, well… let me see…"

"Don't take too long, now."

"…"

"…"

She took in a deep breath, "I good at fishing, but terrible at math. I can barely do twenty push up, although I have great flexibility and balance. I know all kinds of plants and how to communicate with animals… but whenever I'm in the kitchen, weeelllll… _eh_ , I sort of burn it down and turn whatever I touch into a ticking time bomb."

A eyes widen and a fell more sweat drop fell down my face.

"I love to sing and sometime dance for myself, my aunty, great-grandma, animals, and also the flowers. But I can never seems to draw a single tree," she pouted, "No matter how hard I try, I can never remember most of the people I come across names and faces. Thought if they make an impression on me, well that in entirety different story." she stop talking a took in another deep breath, "And…"

' _Wait, there's more?'_

"I can also hold my breath for a quite sometime, and see a bit underwater for quite sometime."

"O-kay, well, that's…"

"Oh, and my great-gramma said I have sharp eyes."

"…"

She smile and nodded.

"Okay! Good to know!" _' Well, she sure is straight forward and honest. I wonder if she going to turn out to be an Enhancer.'_

She look up at the sky and smile, "Good morning."

I look up, also, and notices that it is already sunrise, "Huh, I guess it really is morning, now. We should be arriving shortly," I took out my phone and look at the time again. 6:37. _'Wow! Have I really been talking to her for this long?'_

"You think so?"

I look back at her, "Huh?" _'Wait, did I say the last part out loud?'_

She then turn around and look into the sea, searching for something. She pouted, "Aww! I can't see the harbor."

"Huh?" _'I guess that means that I really didn't say it out loud, after all.'_

She then look at me, "Hey, mist-… I mean, Nobunaga-san, would you like to hear one of my songs?"

I stare at her blankly, "Uh? Sure thing."

She got up and stood there on top of the railing. _'Wait, is she series?'_

* * *

 **~Third Person's POV~**

Nobunaga walk up to a streak house restaurant and went inside.

The head chief look up at him, "Oh, hello there, sir, what can I get for you today?"

"Now, let me see, what was it again," Nobunaga dug into his pocket and got out a piece of paper, "I would like one streak combo that opens your eyes to the light."

The man eyes sharpen, "A streak combo? How would you like it cook?"

Nobunaga chuckle, _'I Guess I got it right. It was a good thing that I_ stole _this paper from that navigator.'_ "Grilled over a low flame, until cooked. If you please."

The man smile, "Oh, sure thing. It's in the back."

Nobunaga did as he said and made his way out back. He was led into a small room with only a table inside. Once the door close, the hold room started moving. _'Guess this is an elevator_ _of some sort.'_ Nobunaga look at all of the things on the table, until his hand reach for a white button with a number on it that read 556. _'Now why would this be here?'_ He didn't know what to do with it, but he thought that it was going to be important, so he decided to hold onto it.

* * *

Once the elevator stop, Nobunaga took a step outside and was greeted with a glance from everybody.

Nobunaga signed, "Okay, let's get this over with," he mumble.

" _What are you doing here, Nobun?"_

Nobunaga jump forward and turn around when he felt something touch him on the shoulder. He was about to strike with his sword, until he recognize who it was, "PAKU, WHAT WAS THAT FOR AND… " he tilted his head to one side, "Wait, why are you here?"

"The same reason why you're here, to take the Hunter Exam," she walk right up to Nobunaga and pull on his yukata, "Come."

"Hey, hey, hey! There's no need for pulling!"

As Pakunoda walk through the crowd of applicants, while pulling on Nobunaga. She notices that they were being stare at. So she stop in her tracks and look to her left. All of their eyes were directed at Nobunaga. She smile, "He's one of us," after she said that, more and more of the people started looking at Nobunaga, and backing away even more than they already were.

Nobunaga notices this and ask, "Huh? What of us? Wait, don't tell me that the other are here too, Paku."

She nodded and let go of his clothing. "So, you're coming?"

Nobunaga made a face, "Jeess, Paku. You should have took me that from the beginning?"

And just like that. They started walking again.

* * *

 **~Pakunoda's POV~**

We made our way over to a corner where most of our friends were. Well, all of our friends who ended up taking the Hunter Exam. They are look at us with little surprise. I guess they were expecting this to happen.

Feitan, who was sitting on top of a pipe line ask, "Oh, you're here also, Nobun."

His grammer was deplorable as always.

Nobunaga eyes burst out, "Wha! I'm here? What are all of you doing here?!" I was about to answer when Nobunaga look at me and said, "And don't give me the same half bake answer you did, earlier!"

I smirk and look down, "Find. Would anybody like to answer his question?"

"Err! What do you think? We're all here for and because of the same reason you most likely are, you dope," stated Franklin.

"Oh, so I'm a dope, huh!?"

"Whatever, let's just get on with the stories telling, already," that was Phink who was whining.

We all look at he as if he was still a child in grade school. "Story? What story?" ask Uvogin.

He look around at all of us before smirking and then shrugging, "What? Oh don't give me that look. I know I'm not the only one who want to know how or why we all got here." we all have to agree with him on that. Well, everyone except me, of course. I took the liberty in looking through everybody's memories already. They were all pretty boring. Well, except for Nobunaga's. Phink rub his hands together, "Okay, so who's first."

Franklin raises his hand, "Me. It's best to just get it over with," he scratched his head, "Let's see now, well to put bluntly, me and Shizuku got trick," we all continued to stare, "A little while ago, we came into the up stair's restaurant looking for Shalnark. He told us that he got something important to tell us, and that it couldn't wait. But when we got there, he was no where to be found. We continued to wait for what seems to be forever. And the next thing we knew what hit us, it was already lunch hour. So we order. I remember Shalnark saying something about the streak combo there being able to open your eye's to the light, and that we should totally try it. But without even knowing it, I end up saying the password and getting ourself into the Hunter Exam."

"And the worst part was that we never did got our steak combo," Shizukz pouted.

Franklin put a hand on top of her head, "I got so piss when I got down here, that I ended up killing _a couple_ of people," we all knew that when he said a couple, what he really meant to say was a couple of **dozens**.

After Franklin was done explain, we all nodded slowly and turn our heads towards Phink, "What?" he ask.

"Well, you were the one who came up with the idea for all of us the share stories. So it would only make sense if you go next."

Phink rub the back of his neck, "Jeess," he then look up at Feitan, "Long story, short - we got into a bet with Shal and lose."

"Huh!? You too!?" asked Nobunaga.

Uvogin raise an eyebrow.

Phink continued, "A **v** **id-e-o game** bet. In which the loser has to do a dare the winner wishes. And like always, Shal won. Damn it! I really should had saw it coming. He's always asking us if we are interested in taken this stupid Exam."

I nodded once more before looking over at Nobunaga, "And you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, talk. You just said that you got drag into this by a bet, made by Shalnark, so why not continued."

"Oh, well like Phink's and Fei's story, I also got into a bet with Shalnark and lose. But it wasn't a video game bet. It was a stealing one."

I nodded, "Uh-huh. And?"

He stare at me with a puzzle look again, "And, what?"

I smirk, "Aren't you going to tell us about this little **girl** you met and who you became quite **fond** of."

Everybody turn to look at Nobunaga was a smug look on their faces, "Ohh! A girl," taunted Phink.

"Is she cute?" asked and continued Feitan.

"W…wha!" Nobunaga asked.

Before Nobunaga could clarify what I said. I answered, "Yes, girl is. Quite matter of a fact."

"PAKU!"

Uvogin, Franklin, Phink, and Feitan chuckle and continued grinning.

"Ahahahaha! Soooo. Is she taken the Hunter Exam or what? If so, we would like _**love**_ to met her," followed Uvogin, "Right everybody?" everybody nodded, including Shizukz and myself.

Several veins appear on Nobunaga's face, **"Would. You. Guy. Please. Shut. Up,"** he said grinding his teeth together.

"Oh, don't be like that. There's nothing wrong with wishing to settle down and have a couple of kids along the way. I mean, your not getting any younger."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT! SHE'S LIKE TWELVE! AND WHAT IS THIS TALK ABOUT ME BEING OLD! ERR! WE'RE EXACTLY THE SAME AGE, YOU MEAT HEAD!"

I watch as everybody face turn from surprise to full on laughing. I for one couldn't help myself either.

Nobunaga breath heavily and even the people from cross the room could feel the rage he was given off. I put a hand onto Nobunaga shoulder, "Why don't you go blow off some steam by killing some of the people inside this room?" many of the people who were listening in on our conversation back away. I pointed my finger at them, "Why don't you start with the people who was eavesdropping?" Nobunaga turn around and did just that. We all watch as so many people gotten themselves killed by Nobunaga's sword.

"Nobun killing more people than I did," dryly laughed Feitan. It was true, whenever someone or anybody came over, and decided to intimidate or flirt with us, we would often kill them in a heartbeat. Of course, we also decided to kill somebody who was staring at us or if we were just in a bad mood. That is the main reason why the number of people in the room is in the four-hundreds, even though the last person that just came in had a button that read, 563.

"Huh?" Shizuku put a finger on her lip.

"What is it," asked Phink, finally calming himself down.

She look over at me, "Paku, Uvo, how did you two got here?"

"Oh," Uvo look down at her, "To be honest, how we got here wasn't anywhere near as interested as your guys stories. Nobun's for started. Ha! Shal just called in a favor from Paku and she said yes. I heard that she was going to be trying out for to become a Hunter, and well, what are friends for. Am I right or am I right?"

I put my hand on my cheek, _'Shalnark. He somehow gotten all seven of us to take the Hunter Exam. But why? What is he up to?'_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Please Review**


	3. 3: Number x And x Kids

**HEY, READERS, I DECIDED TO SPLIT MY TIMES, FOR THE BOTH OF MY STORIES.**

 **SO WHENEVER I AM DONE WRITING A CHAPTER FOR ONE OF THE STORIES. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE FOR THE OTHER ONE. SO THEN I WON'T BE GIVING TOO MUCH ATTENTION TO ONE OF THE STORIES.**

 **And some of you out there are probably wondering why there are 605 applicants instead of 405. While it only make sense, since it is pretty predicable that a lot of people are going to die since the Spiders will be taken part in it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALSO, I LIKE TO DO OTHER THINGS IN MY TIMES BESIDES WRITE THESE TWO FAN FICTION, SO KNOW, I AM NOT REALLY SURE WHEN WILL I BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Last Time...**

 _"... do you want to see it? I would really like to get another opinion on it?"_

 _"I know that I'm a lousy drawer... I just thought drawing a picture would be a good way in passing the time."_

 _"Hey, kid, why did you decided to try out for the Hunter Exam?"_

 _"Well, it probably because my daddy is one."_

 _"I don't know. I… I… I never knew who were my parents."_

 _"Okay, so what are you planning to do once you find him?"_

 _"I don't now. I guess I haven't really thought that far ahead, yet."_

 _"Tell me about yourself?"_

 _"I grew up with me Aunty and great-gamma, on Whale Island."_

 _"I came from a city called Meteor city... a place full of weirdos... like no other... Where people can throw anything away there, even newborn babies."_

 _"I'm just wondering why my daddy gave me to my aunty and great-gamma instead of just throwing me away."_

 _"It isn't worth it to be thinking about that man."_

 _"Just all me Nobunaga, alright?"_

 _"I wonder if she going to turn out to be an Enhancer."_

 _"What are you doing here, Nobun?"_

 _"He's one of us."_

 _"Wha! I'm here? What are all of you doing here?!"_

 _"We got trick."_

 _"We got into a bet with Shal and lose."_

 _"I also got into a bet with Shalnark and lose."_

 _"Aren't you going to tell us about this little **girl** you met and who you became quite **fond** of."_

 _"Whenever someone or anybody came over, and decided to intimidate or flirt with us, we would often kill them in a heartbeat."_

 _"Shal just called in a favor from Paku and she said yes."_

 _"Shalnark. He somehow gotten all seven of us to take the Hunter Exam. But why? What is he up to?"_

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Number x And x Kids

.

 **~Phink's POV~**

It been about a hour since Nobunaga first arrive, and about half that, since the last guy came in. As I look around, I was starting to think that 602 was the highest that it was going to get. Well, not subtracting the number of people that we killed.

All of the people here didn't look like they will put up much of a fight.

Let's see here, we got ourselves a fat old man, that look like he have been step on more than once. Right now, he was going around playing the harmless act, fooling everybody. A big, fat guy sitting his ass on the flour, eating. Three siblings, that look like they just ran away to the circus. A really old dude that looks to be way past his expiration date. And a…

"Hey, I'm board."

I look to my left and then to my right. No one was there, but then it hit me. I look back to my right and then look **down**. I saw Feitan, my main partner, standing next to me, "Oh, sorry, but can you repeat that?" I ask him.

"Tsk," He did not look please. Or at least I think he did. After years of being with him, I learn to tell what is on his mind and on his face, without him even having to say anything. And that's saying a lot since he's not much of a chatter box and doesn't often show his face. "Don't wanna. Stop acting dumb."

I chuckle, "Oh, right. Well," I look straight in front of me, "Just amuses yourself with someone. There are still tons of people here who you can torture for the kicks of it," almost everybody back away. I guess some of them are still on edge. Can't say I blame them. We did kill over 1/6 of the people here, already.

Feitan only look pisser, "Can't. Exam, start soon. Plus, no one of interest."

I have to agree with him on that one, ' _What a bunch of weaklings. Really, if the exam is going to be as boring as how weak all of the people here look, than I'm better off dropping out now._ ' I turn my head to face the other spider, _'… sign… but if I do that, then non of them will ever live it down. They'll probably said something, like, 'Phink was too scare to face the little Hunter Exam, ha!' Or, 'The phase was too hard for him'… and a bla, bla, bla... Though jerks,'_ I signed and look back to the crowd, "Well, if you can't torture anybody, then why not go shadow somebody, or something like that."

He raise an eyebrow, "Explain."

I move my hand in the air as if I was trying to show something, "I mean, turn somebody's struggle in the exam into your own little sick-com."

He turn around, and look at everybody, "Interesting. Got any picks."

"Eh… well…" _'Man, that's hard. How am I suppose to choice one. All of these people look like they probably won't make it pass the second phase, whatever it will be._ ' But someone caught my eye. I smirk, "How about him?"

"Who?"

"That guy, the one with all of those needles in his head. Now he look like someone who won't die so easily.

"No good," Feitan pointed, "He's was Hisoka. Not worth the trouble."

I signed. I have to agree with him yet again. Anybody who is close enough to be one of Hisoka's so called _friends_ is never worth the trouble, "Well there's still…" my eyes landed on a little boy with white hair, that was holding a skateboard.

Feitan must have caught my drift, because the next he said was, "Him? Isn't he too young."

I look at Feitan again, "I didn't mean _him_."

He stare at me with an _or really_ look, "You look at _it_."

"Yeah, well, it was only because I was surprise to see a little, punk kid here. That's all."

"Doubt it. He must of be of interested to you. You don't normally look at people that way. "

I fan him off, "Yeah right. Like I said, he's just a brat and let's face it. He'll probably be die in no ti..."

" _Ahem!"_

We both turn our attention back to the crowd. It was strange, for a moment there, I thought that somebody was talking to us. Feitan pointed, "Him," I look at where he was pointing and saw the same kid we were talking about.

The kid must have over heard us, because he was staring straight at us and waving hello. He smirk, "Didn't your mama ever told you that it was rude to talk about people behind their backs," It was only a whisper, but because of our bat like hearing, we were able to hear him clearly. Even though he was across the room from us. The kid then hold up a can and started drinking. The can looks like one of the ones that fat, old rat was given out, "What? Want some," he chuckle.

I smirk, "Cute. Looks like there's someone of amusement, here, after all. That can, he's drinking from, it's poison, right? Yet he can hold down his own licker."

Feitan merely gave an _I told you so_ look, "Oh really?"

" _THE FAME AND MONEY! THAT'S WHY PEOPLE WISH TO BECOME HUNTERS!" "PROFOUND KNOWLEDGE, A HEALTHY MIND AND BODY, AND UNYIELDING CONVICTION! THOSE ARE THE QUALITIES ON WHICH HUNTERS PRIDE THEMSELVES FOR!"_

Just about everybody, including us, turn our attention towards the elevator. Whoever was in it, sure was making a lot of noises.

We waited for the elevator to open and when it did, out came a short, blond-haired, teenage girl, a man in a business suit, and a cute little thing, who was holding a teddy bear. I have to wonder, who or what is she? She look so much like a doll, and that reminded me of our formal number 4. I bet if he was still here with us, he'll probable want to clam her or something.

Said little girl look straight towards the crowd and did a curtsy, "It's very nice to meant you all." Several of the applicants were taken back by that. I guess they were not excepting such a greeting.

" _Piff!"_ I turn around and saw that Uvogin was chuckling. ' _Hey, I'm not one to judge. It was kind of funny and all.'_

"Huh? I guess she made it, after all," we all look a Nobunaga, the one who just spoken. He scratch the back of his head, "Jeess, talk about a short cut."

Shizuku was the first to ask, "Huh? Do you know her or something, Nobun?" that was the question circling around in all of our heads.

Nobunaga froze before looking at Shizuku, "Huh? … oh, right… _eh_ …yeah, kind of. She was the one I told you about. You know, the one that I met on the ship."

We all look back at the girl. Right now, she was talking to that old geezer, the rookies crusher. If that kid is a rookies, and I bet she is, then she will have a _joyful_ ride with the Hunter Exam.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Everybody turn and look at two men. One - some unlucky guy who ended up crossing path with other one. And two - **Hisoka**.

* * *

 **~Yuki's POV~**

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I turn my attention towards the crowd. My eyes ended up landing on a man in oddly, circus like clothing. I for one have to admit, they are stylish. And don't get me started with that hair color of his.

I couldn't believe my eyes, even if I try. He was somehow able to turn that poor man arms in to blood-red flowers. "~ Oh, how peculiar, his arms seem to have become flower petals, ~" said the man in the circus get-up, "~ No smoke and mirrors here. Do remember, the next time you bump into someone, you should really apologize. Kay?~" I didn't know whether or not I should be terrific or amazes. I wasn't a huge fan of seeing people dying, but it was still not something you see everyday. Of _how_ he did it, that is.

I look back at the man, who was telling me a little about the other applicants, "Hey, mister, who is he," I pointed towards the Joker.

Tonpa gulp, "He is know as Hisoka, the magician. Number 44, this year."

"This year?" ask Leorio.

"Yes, this year. Last year, he was a sure firer for passing the exam. Unfortunately for all, he's back because he killed an examiner he didn't like.

"A-And they're still allowing him to retake the exam this year?"

"Yes. Every year, the examiners and the test content change, and the examiners are the ones who choose the new content. Even the devil himself could pass if he wanted to. That's just how the Hunter Exam works," Tonpa look in another direction, "And speaking of the devil, apparently, he seen several of his minions here to make our lives a hold lot harder. Well, that said, if we still have a life to suffer through, once this is all over."

I tilted my head, "What?" was all I could say.

Tonpa signed and pointed, "See that group of people, standing by the corner?" we all look where he was pointing.

"See what? I don't see anything." said Leorio. It was really deep and dark, here in the tonal, but I could still see something. Probably because of my sharp eyes, my great-gamma was all talking about. I look back at him and then back at the group of people, by the corner.

"Trust me, once you meet them, and learn of what they can do. You won't ever _NOT_ know that they are in the same room as you." We all sweat drop at his comment. "… _sign_ … tell me, do any of you know _exactly_ how many people are in this room, _right now_?" we all shuck our heads.

Kurapika step forwards, "Isn't the number up to 605? That is the number on Yuki's button."

Tonpa stare at him blankly and then at my button, "Yes, you're right. But… that still not the number of people in the room right now. It actually… much, much less."

"How much less?" I ask.

"… We're now in the four-hundreds."

"WHAT!" when Leorio and Kurapika. As for me, I just remain silent. I turn my head and stare at them. I couldn't really see them all that clearly. But I know that, whoever they are, they are watching me also. But I didn't know why. "How can just a handful of people kill over a hundred people!" ask Leorio.

I turn around once more, only to see Kurapika clenching his fist and glazing at nothing. On most cases, I would ask what was bothering him, if I didn't already knew what was troubling him. ' _I guess just the thought of hearing that someone murder someone else for no real reason, must remind him of the… of the… Wait, what was their name again? Ghost Hunter, Knights Thieves, maybe Shadow Pirate?'_ I look back at the group in the corner and then at Hisoka. Both of them really did intrigued me. _'Maybe I should go and talk to one of them? Couldn't hurt, right?'_

 **. . .**

As I got closer and closer to the group, by the corner, I could tell I started noticing that they were noticing me coming their way. I also notice that they are all wearing some oddly, but stylish, clothing. There seems to be seven of them.

One was a really big guy that look an awful a lot like Frankenstein. Next to him, stood a young woman, looks to be in her early twenties. She had on a long-sleeved, light-blue blouse, black tight pants, and an upside-down rosary.

To the left of them, was a man with no eyebrows, who was wearing some sort of Egyptian get-up. He was tall, and was staying a little bit away from everyone else, but right next to a _really_ short dude. The short dude had the bottom of his face rap up in banish, and was wearing a black, liter coat over his hoddy, and a pare of tight, dark, blue jeans.

I also saw yet another guy, who was leaning against the wall. He wore some sort of fur vase and shorts. Next to him was a man dress like a samurai.

I stop walking, _'Wait, is that mister?'_ I was so happy to see him again, that ran up to him without even thinking, and gave him a hug.

* * *

 **~Third Person's POV~**

All of the spider, that was present, was taken back by Yuki's sudden embrace to their fellow troupe member. Nobunaga just stood there with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say or to do. So he just patted Yuki on the head, "Good… to see… you too… kiddo," said Nobunaga.

Yuki let go of him and her big smile grew a little bit, "I'm so happy to see that you made it, mister."

Nobunaga was a fended by that, "Didn't think that I…!? You're on to talk! Whatever happen to taking a short cut, huh? In case you haven't realize it yet, I got here first!" All of the applicants, stare that Yuki in disbelief. Some of them was terrify, while other just started backing away.

Yuki pouted, before changing her farcical expression. She look at Nobunaga's chest, "Hey, mister, where is your button? Shouldn't you have one, also," she pointed towards her own.

Nobunaga look down at himself before digging into his pocket, "Oh, right. I also forgot," he pole out a button with the number 556 on it. After he was done putting on the button, he look towards Yuki once more, "Hey, kid, didn't I told you that you could just call me Nobunaga?'

"Oh, right. I guess I forgot, Nobunaga- _san_."

Both of them stare at each other in a comfortable silent, until Pakunoda cough. They both turn and stare a her. Pakunoda was shooting a glaze at Nobunaga, to tell him to speak.

Nobunaga blink once, and then twist, "Huh? Oh, right," he look down at Yuki, and put a hand behind her back, "Uh, this is… um… Yui…"

"Yuki," corrected Yuki, still smiling. All eyes was now on her, if not already.

Nobunaga continued, "Right, this is _Yuki_ and she was the child I told you about."

Uvogin, since he was the closest, took Yuki by the shoulders and lifted her up to his height. Yuki stare at him as he did so, "Hey, Nobun, why are you suddenly interested in kids? You… want to adopt one, or something?" ask Uovgin.

"Or it could be that Nobun is now a pedophile," said Phink. Everybody turn there attention towards Phink, including Yuki. Nobunaga, for one, was both embarrass and piss off by Phink last comment. "What? She is really cute after all." that earn him a smack to the head by non other than Franklin and Pakunoda, "Ouch! What was that for!?"

Yuki, still by the grip of Uvogin's arm, titled her head, "What does Pedophile means?"

Everybody stare at Yuki blankly. A couple of them turn their heads in direction, not wishing to answer the meaning of the word to an impressionable, twelve years old girl. But Feitan had no guilt, shame, or nervousness, "Someone who likes children," he answer. Nobunaga made a face that said that he was about to slice open Feitan's neck and, carve out is vocal coarse. He already finger out that Yuki was a naive thing, and could very well take that comment in so many ways.

But Yuki giggle, and that made Nobunaga wish to stop, "Oh, I see, thank you. But… doesn't that main that just about everybody in the world is a Pedophile?" everybody continued to stare at her blankly, "You know, since just about everybody like, or at lease have a kid or two."

It was silent for a little while before everybody busted out laughing. As Uvogin laugh, he tighten his grip on Yuki's should, which made it uncomfortable for her.

Yuki started sharing, "Uh, mister, you're sort of hurting my shoulder," Uvogin stop laughing and immediately let go of Yuki, without thinking.

Yuki ended up landing on the grown, feet first.

There was another moment of silent, while everybody stare at Yuki. Uvogin signed before patting her on the head, _gently_. For some unknown reason, he was starting to like Yuki, so he didn't want to hurt her, "So, what bring you over here, kid?"

Yuki stop rubbing her arms and look up at Uvogin, "You mean, over to you guys or to the exam?"

"Well, to us, really."

"Oh! Right! I also forgotten. The reason why I'm here is, because I want to know if you guy really did kill over a hundred people."

They were all taken back by that. They all didn't understand the meaning behind what she just said. If she knew that they kill so many people, than why would she want to meet them. It would make much more sense to say that she just wanted to see her Nobunaga-san again, but that was not the answer that came out of her mouth.

"Tell me," ask Franklin. Yuki turn to look at him, "What do you think? Did we or did we _not_ kill all of those people? Because I'm under the impression that you may have already realize the answer yourself. So speak."

Yuki put a finger under her chin, "Well, to be honest, I was already inform that you guys did kill all of those people. Though I still wanted to know..."

"Wanted to know what?" ask Pakunoda. Both of her arms were cross. She really did wanted to see what was going through Yuki's strange little head, but restraint herself for some reason.

"I… I… I just wanted to know who were you guys."

That caught them all off guide. They all were not exception that for an answer either.

Pakunoda tilted her head, "You're a… very… strange child,… Yuki,"

"Uh… thank you… _um_ … _hmm_... _sigh_... what's was your name again, miss?"

They all look at each other. They were having a silent conversation on whether or not to tell somebody here their names. They knew that Nobunaga had already introduce himself, but that doesn't mean that they have to. "Not important," answer Feitan.

Yuki pouted, "Why so?"

"Because."

" _Because_ what?"

"Not. Important."

Yuki pointed her pointer finger at Feitan, "Hey, that's the same answer you answer the first time."

Feitain's eyes narrowed. He was getting tired of this conversation. But, he was somewhat intrigued by the child at the same time. If anything, he wasn't the only one. They all didn't know what was it, but they all thought that something was very special about this girl.

" _ **Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding!"**_

* * *

 **~Kurapika's POV~**

"Anyway, no one likes them. So if I were you, I'll stay as far away from him as I possibly could," finish Tonpa.

I couldn't believe my ears. To think that someone would just kill another for no apparent reason is just… is just… **unforgivable**.

I turn around to see Yuki. I wanted to ask her what was her thoughts on the matter. But when I turn around, she wasn't there. I blink, once, and then twist, "Where'd Yuki go?" I ask. Both Leorio and Tonpa turn and stare at the empty spot, where Yuki was just standing.

"W… what! Where is she?!" ask Leorio. Sometimes, I have to wonder just how slow his mind could even process.

I look at Tonpa to see if he have any thoughts, but what I saw was that he was grinning. "Is something the matter?" I ask him.

He quietly snap out of it, and replace his disgusting smirk with a worry and surprise one. He pointed towards somewhere deep into the tonal, Uh, guys," no doubt about it. He had done something to Yuki, or at least know where'd she went, "F… found her." we look at where he was pointing, but couldn't see anything.

So I ask, "Where exactly are we support to be looking?"

"Sh… sh… she with _them_."

"Them who?" ask Leorio.

"The one who kill over a hundred of applicants."

"WHAT!" we both scream. Without another word, I ran and ran straight to wherever Tonpa was pointing. _'Yuki, why are you with them? Are you trying to get yourself killed?'_

 **. . .**

I search and search through each and ever corner I could find, until I reach one with Yuki at it. I was so relieve to see that she was not harm. But why is she being held by the shoulder, as if she was some kind of kitten?

"What does Pedophile means?" ask Yuki.

I was so confuse. _'Why is she asking such a thing? And why did she ran off to some of the most dangerous people here?!'_

"Someone who likes children," answer some guy dress in black.

I couldn't believe my ears. How dare he tell Yuki such a thing. I think that telling her the actual meaning would at least be somewhat better, but telling a impressionable, little girl that? I can only imaged what was going through in that tiny head of her.

Yuki giggle. _'Wait, why is she making such a face?'_ "Oh, I see, thank you. But… doesn't that main that just about everybody in the world is a Pedophile? You know, since just about everybody like, or at lease have a kid or two," she said.

I sweat drop while all seven of them laugh their butts off at what she just said.

The really big guy, the one who was holding her like she was some kind of object, drop her on the ground. Luckily, Yuki landed on her feet. She was rubbing both of her shoulders. It looks to me like she was in some form of pain. The big guy then move his hand towards her head, I thought that he was going to squash Yuki's head, but it turns out that he was just going to pat her on the head, "So, what bring you over here, kid?" he ask. That was the question circling inside my head also.

"You mean, over to you guys or to the exam?" ask Yuki.

"Well, to us, really."

"Oh! Right! I also forgotten. The reason why I'm here, was because I wanted to know if you guy really did kill over a hundred people."

What? Did I heard that right? Why would she be asking such an obvious question? Of course they kill all of those people. Why else would everybody be avoiding them?

"Tell me," ask some sort of Frankenstein creature, "What do you think? Did we or did we _not_ kill all of those people? Because I'm under the impression that you may have already realize the answer yourself. So speak," for a murder, he was somewhat respectable.

Yuki put a finger under her chin, "Well, to be honest, I was already inform that you guys did kill all of those people. Though I still wanted to know."

"Wanted to know what?" ask a woman with short brown hair, that reach towards her shoulders.

"I… I… I just wanted to know who were you guys."

' _What is she saying all of this?'_

The woman titled her head, "You're a… very… strange child,… Yuki,"

"Uh… thank you… um… what's your name again, miss?"

"Not important," said the guy dress in all black.

Yuki pouted, "Why so?"

"Because."

" _Because_ what?"

"Not. Important."

Yuki pointed a finger at him, "Hey, that's the same answer you answer the first time."

I wanted to busted out laughing, because Yuki was acting so childish right now, but my good mood was ruin. Because that same guy look like he was about to kill her. I guess he was getting annoyed by talking to a child for so long. I was about to do something when…

" _ **Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding!"**_

All of a suddenly, the back wall went up and review a long, dark, deep tunnel, with a man with no mouth standing there. Everyone turn their attention towards the said man. "Hello, everyone, the entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

I was taken back by that. I at least thought that we would get a little bit longer to rest up, but I guess wrong.

* * *

 **~ Yuki's POV~**

Everybody started following the newcomer. Including mis… mis…. What was his name again? … Well, anyway, his group was starting to follow the man too. "Wait," they all turn around to face me. I could feel their eyes glaring at me from ever angle. But I was not afraid. _'What is with the sudden change in the atmosphere?'_

"Huh? Are you still here?" ask the man in the Egyptian get-up. He was staring at me as if I was some sort of cockroach that someone had just found in their kitchen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	4. 4: Insane x Scavenger x Hunt

_*****************_ MUST READ _************************************************_

 **A LITTLE HEADS UP,** I'M CHANGING **A THING OR TWO OF HOW THE** HUNTER EXAM **WILL GO. BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW WHAT ARE THE PHASES, AND THAT IF THE PHANTOM TROUPES ARE THERE, THEN THEY WILL JUST BREWS RIGHT THROUGH IT ALL. SO I'LL BE** CHANGING SOME **OF THE** PHASES **, BUT DON'T WORRY, THE** EXAMINERS **WILL ALL** BE THE SAME **. AND THE** LAST PHASE **WILL BE,** ALSO **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dear Lostdog200,_

 _\- I too, enjoy it, when you review to my chapters. And the narration idea, isn't half bad. Thanks, for that._

* * *

 **Last Time...**

.

 _"Just amuses yourself with someone... turn somebody's struggle in the exam into your own little sick-com."_

 _"How about him?"_

 _"... only because I was surprise to see a little, punk kid here. That's all."_

 _"He must of be of interested to you."_

 _"Didn't your mama ever told you that it was rude to talk about people behind their backs."_

 _"Cute. Looks like there's someone of amusement, here, after all."_

 _"It's very nice to meant you all."_

 _"Huh? Do you know her or something, Nobun?"_

 _"She was the one I told you about... the one that I met on the ship."_

 _" **AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _"~ Oh, how peculiar, his arms seem to have become flower petals, ~"_

 _"He is know as Hisoka, the magician. Number 44, this year."_

 _"Even the devil himself could pass if he wanted to... And speaking of the devil, apparently, he seen several of his minions here to make our lives a hold lot harder."_

 _"… We're now in the four-hundreds."_

 _"Maybe I should go and talk to one of them? Couldn't hurt, right?"_

 _"I'm so happy to see that you made it, mister."_

 _"...this is Yuki..."_

 _"So, what bring you over here, kid?"_

 _"I… I… I just wanted to know who were you guys."_

 _"To think that someone would just kill another for no apparent reason is just… is just… **unforgivable**."_

 _"Yuki, why are you with them? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

 _"Wait,"_

 _"Huh? Are you still here?"_

 _._

.

.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Insane x Scavenger x Hunt

.

"Huh? Are you still here?" ask the man in the Egyptian get-up. He was staring at me as if I was some sort of cockroach that someone had just found in their kitchen. Or, at least I think he was making that kind of face. I couldn't really tell. His no eyebrow, so it his face was difficult to read.

I stare back at him. But unlike him, my share was just a stare, "Non of you have answer my question, yet," I answer.

Non of them bother to change their facial expression. They all just turn back around and started walking again.

"I tell you what," I look to my right, and saw the pretty lady with the blue blouse, "If you really want to know our names, then pass this year's Hunter Exam. Then, _maybe_ some of us will tell you?" she then left, as well.

I was about to protect, when somebody put their hand on my forehead, and push me onto the ground. I blink once, and then twist, before looking up. I saw mister samurai, looking down upon me.

"Take my advice, it won't be wise to be seen hanging around with us," he said, coldly.

"But, I don't…"

" _Hhh_ … Look, kid," he turn his back to me, "I'm saying this for your own sake. If you value your life, and the lives of those you care about, don't go playing _ring around the rosy_ in hell. Got it."

.

* * *

 **~Third Person's POV~**

.

Yuki was left on the ground, watching, as the Phantom Troupes got further and further away from her, "… _sign_ … All I wanted to know was your names," she mumble.

" _Hey, having fun, down there?"_

Yuki turn to her left, and then to her right. She saw no one. But then it hit her, "Ouch!" she rub the back of her head, and then turn around. What Yuki saw was a white-haired boy standing right there, holding a can of juice, the same kind that hit her on the back of the head. She pouted, "What was that for?"

The boy said, "Well it's your own damn fault for not realizing, that I was behind you, dumb-ass."

Yuki got on her feet and looking him straight in the eyes, "There was no need for you to through a piece of alumna at me."

The boy strung, "What evs," just like everybody else, he started walking too. But he stop after after a couple of steps, "Hey, are you coming or what?"

Yuki was puzzle, "Go? Go way?"

"… _sign_ … where do you think? Wherever the examiner takes us, of course?"

"The exam…"

"So, you're coming, or do you need a red carpet to walk on?"

Yuki ignored that last comment, and quickly hurry up with the others. She started walking with the boy, she had just met, "So, hey, I never did got your name."

"Killua," the kid turn to face Yuki, "You?"

Yuki smile, "Yuki, Yuki Freecss."

"I never ask for a sub-name. So don't be expecting me to be giving you mind."

"Find, I can live with that. So, mind me answering, but why did you hit me in the head, with a soda can?"

Killua turn his head, to look back-up front, "Nothing really. I just wanted you to get up."

Yuki stop smiling and titled her head, "But, why?"

"Because... I would like some company. That's all."

Yuki smile, once more. She then look back in front of her, "So, any ideas, on what the exam will be like."

"Your guess as good as mind."

* * *

After, about twenty minutes of walking, the examiner stop, when he reach some stairs. He turn around, "Okay, everyone, this is where the first phase will begin. If any of you have any doubts about this, please turn back around, right now," nobody bother to move. Satotz turn himself around again, "Very well, then. So, let's be on our way."

* * *

 **~Paku's POV~**

.

As everybody jog, up the stairs, several of the applicants stop running and clams, _'It only been about an hour, at most, but they are already given up. Come on, I'm not, what you call an athlete, but even I am doing better than most of the men here,'_ I look up, straight ahead, and saw that same little girl, that Nobun have token interest in. I didn't know how, but she was already in the front of the group, far ahead of us. I notice that she was running and talking with another kid, about her own age. It was really hilarious. To think that two preteens can do so much better than a bunch of grown men. I guess this where the saying, that younth does have their advances.

I turn my head, though Nobun. I wanted to know what was his thoughts on this, but what I saw instead was the look of rage and worry. I look between the girl and Nobun, and then at the boy. I chuckle, "Is anything of the matter, Nobun?" I ask.

He didn't even bother to turn his head, "What make you say that, Paku?"

I look down and continued the chuckle, "Oh, nothing ready. You just look like you have something on your mind. That's all."

"Does it have something to do with that kid?" we both turn our heads though Frank, the guy who was just speaking, "Let me guess, you're worry about her, aren't you?"

A tick mark pop out of Nobun' forehead, while Phink snort, "You can't be serious, now can you, man?" he ask.

Nobun signed, "No... well, maybe just a little bit."

We were all taken back by that. It wasn't everyday, that Nobun would take interest in children.

"Seriously, Nobun?" ask Uvo, "Ha! What's next, Fei will start dating?"

A couple of us burst out laughing. The very thought of an idea, that Feitan at some restaurant, with some girl, is enough to put anybody off of romance fill for a while. But maybe not beauty and the beast.

"Tsk." Fei turn his head away from Uvo. I guess he didn't find the joke funny, "Why you so interested in some brat, Nobun?"

We all turn our attention towards Nobun. I did have to admitted, she was somewhat unusual and peculiar. But still, she is just a little kid. _'Is he intending to make her one of us in the need further or something?'_

"Don't know. She just interesting," answer Nobunaga. Just as I had thought.

* * *

 **~Third Person's POV~**

.

By the time the applicants made it outside, they found themselves in front of some sort of forest. Some of the unlucky applicants, who didn't made it, was force to watch as their dreams were crush, as the door closes on them.

Satotz, the examiner, walk up to a pile of picket-baskets, "Listen up, now, everybody..."

Everybody, if not already, turn their attention towards the examiner.

He pick one up, "I'm going to say this once, so please pay attention. See these baskets, behind me? Well, you all must pick one up, and use it carry your items in it," Satotz then toss one over to Yuki. Yuki caught it and look inside, "Little girl, can you please tell me what is inside of it?"

"Oh... um... well - all I see is this plastic bottom and a little, metal bucket," Yuki took out a piece of paper and unfolded it, "Oh, and this piece of paper."

"Very good. Now, what does it say?"

"Um... it said..."

.

 _1 - two_ _ripe apples (both different type)_

 _2 - seven_ _ivy leaves_

 _3 - a hand full of_ _non poisonous mushroom_

 _4 - a pint of water_

 _5 - any sort of fish_

 _6 - a hand full of blue-berries_

 _7 - some honeycombs_

 _8 - 1/4 of a nutmeg_

 _9 - rosemary_

 _10 - a few vanilla beans_

 _11 - a_ _pinch of_ _moss from a_ _Big Horn Bear_

 _12 - a_ _bucket full of maple tree sap_

 _13 - some chili peppers_

 _14 - any type of two eggs_

 _15 - a strawberry from a Noggin Lugging Tortoise_

 _16 - three_ _sugar cane_

 _17 - fifth-teen mg. of salt rocks_

 _18 - meat off of a Great Stamp_

 _19 - a Great Stamp's eyeball_

 _20 - one electric eel (die)_

 _21 - an anaconda's tooth_

 _22 - some grapes that can_ _make wine_

 _23 - a rattlesnake's rattles_

 ** _. . ._**

"WHAT THE HELL!" all of the applicants scream.

Yuki stop reading it and look all around her, "What? Was it something that I said?"

The ninja came up to Yuki, and shuck her by the shoulders, "You... you... _Plleeaassse_ tell me that you made some of them up? Like perhaps, with the anaconda's tooth?" pleaded the ninja. He wasn't the only one that wishes for that. But unfortunately, Yuki shuck her head, **no**.

"Do you want to see the list, yourself?" Yuki handed the piece of paper to the ninja, and he took it, nervously. The moment when he saw it, he froze on the spot. The list ended up falling to the ground, so Yuki pick it up. She look at it again, "Oh! My bad, if guess I must have forgotten a item."

"WHAT!" they all went, well, except for the spiders and Hisoka.

"It said, ' _24 - a bouquet of flowers.'_ "

"... s-seriously?" ask Leorio.

Yuki turn around and nodded.

"Now then, let's be on our way through the Numere Wetlands," Satotz turn around and started walking, "Along the way, it would be wise to pick up the items, as we cross it. Now, everybody, please get a basket."

"But, how do we know which is which?" ask Kurapika, "Some of us mostly have never seen some of the thing, on here, before."

Satotz turn around, "Well then, if that's the case, then try to use your clues, _as a Hunter,_ to finger it out."

"..." Kurapika wasn't the only one who didn't understand the meaning of those words.

"As a Hunter, it is very important to know what are you after, even if you don't know what it is yourself, yet."

"..." _'I see now, so that what he meant,"_ Kurapika made a small smile, _'A hunter must sometime be able to identify if there is a target near by, even if it does not look like it at first. This will make for the perfect practice, when it come down to me ever having to come faces to faces with someone of the_ _phantom troupe.'_

"So, let's be on our way, then," and just like that, the examiner and applicants started to make their way into the Numere Wetlands.

 **. . .**

As all of the applicants follow the examiner, they ended up separating into teams or groups. Some of the team decided that it would be best to stay in the middle, to let some of the other applicants lead to way, like Kurapika, Leorio, Yuki, and Killua. While others thought that it would be wise to stay close to the examiner, at all times. And some of the more, unsocial groups wanted to stay in the back, for whatever their reason were, like the Phantom Troupe, Hisoka, and man with the needles in himself. Satotz stop in his tracks, when reach the edge of a cliff, "Everyone, look you there," all of the applicants stop and look down the cliff. When the fog clear, they saw a huge pile of rattlesnake, just lying there, "Down there, you'll find one of your items. So, would anyone like to go get one?"

Several of them back away, too scared to jump on in.

Yuki, on the other hand, just tilted her head and took a step forward, along with Killua. "So, any ideas on how deep it is?" ask Killua.

Yuki pick up a rock, she found, and drop it. She waited for it to hit the grown, "Huh? I have to saayyyyy... about three meters."

"I... see," Killua handed Yuki his basket, "Here, hold this for me."

Yuki took it and ask, "Uh... sure, but what are you planning to do, exactly?"

Killua smirk and shot her a look, "Oh, nothing really. Just of to do a bit of grocery shopping. Want one?" he offer.

Yuki smile, "Sure, thanks. I really appreciate it. But..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you sure you can handle it on your own?"

Killua burst out laughing, "Ahahahaha! Relays, Yuki. I'll be find."

Before Killua could go any further, Leorio stop him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Have you lose your minds?! Those are poisonous snakes down there. You have to be crazy in order to want to jump head first into that den!"

"Oh really now?" said Killua. He wave good-bye, "Well I guess name's crazy, then. See ya!" he then jump, head first, into the den.

"AHHHH!" everybody got closer to the edge of cliff, including the spiders.

What they saw was that Killua had successfully landed on his feet, and was now right in the middle of the nest. He was surrounded by snakes from every angle, all hissing and shaking their tails at him. Killua ignored the warning signs and lean down, to pick up a snake. The moment he did so, it bit him on the neck, and out of no way, the rest of them jump him.

"AHHH! KILL-LLUU-AAA!" scream Leorio. Everybody come not believe what they were seeing, even Yuki was taken back by that, but not afraid. The Phantom Troupes just remain silent. One of them, a really big guy in an animal theme vest, even yawn.

After a brief moment, all of the snakes slider away. Reviewing a still very alive Killua, cover with snake's bit. He was still holding that one snake, so then he, without blinking, he rip off its rattle. Killua drop the piece, without the tail, and turn is head towards the crowd, up above.

"K-K-Killua..." Kurapika share blankly, not knowing what to say. Because here now, Killua was dress in blood, and was just staring at them with the look of a murderer.

Killua took a step backwards, before throwing the snake's rattle towards Yuki.

She lifted her basket, above her head, and caught it. She smile, innocently, "Thanks, Killua!"

"No problem!" he yelled back, "Here comes another one!" and just like that, the threw another one towards her.

After catching it, Yuki turn to look up at her friends, "So, do either of you want Killua to get you one, or are you find getting it yourself?" she ask.

They both nodded slow. "Uh, y-yeah! We would love one!" said Leorio.

She turn her head, back towards Killua, "Hey, Killua, do you think that...!"

"Yeah, no problem! I heard!"

The ninja was the first to snap out of it and put a hand on Yuki's shoulders, "Heyyy, you know what would be an even better idea?" he ask.

Yuki tilted her head, "No, what?"

"If your little buddy would be so kind as to get ours, for us," there was a large number of bobs-of-heads.

Before Yuki could reply, Killua yelled, "As if! Get your own, you overgrown wimp!" a several of applicants made a 'Tsk' sound, and glance at Yuki. But a few members of the troupes started chuckling and snorting.

Killua threw two more up, before climbing back up. Yuki caught both of them, and then drop her baskets when she saw Killua hand perking out from under. She walk over to the edge of the cliff. Yuki lean down, "Need a hand?" Killua smile before taken her upon her offer. When he was up, the first thing Killua did was smack Yuki on the back of her head, "Ouch! What was that for?!" she demanded to know.

"Where's the baskets, Yuki?"

She stop rubbing her head, "What are you talking about? They're right over," she pointed, "Th... ere..." what they saw was two random applicants holding their baskets, "Uh... excuse me, sirs, but I think though are ours."

Both men started chuckling. "Whaa, these? But I don't see your names on them," said on the men.

Killua was about to protest, when,

 _"Oh, just give them back their baskets, already."_

The man, facing the one who just spoke, started to back away, to terrify to do anything else. He look down at Killua and gave him back his basket, "H-h-here's y-y-your b-baskkeettss."

His partner ask, "What are you doing, man!" he look all around him, and saw several of the applicants pointed towards the back of him. So he turn around. His eyes widen when he saw Nobunaga, holding out one his sword and was glazing at him.

"I said, give it back to them. Or else," demanded Nobunaga.

Without another moment to spear, the man handed Nobunaga Yuki's basket, before running to the others side of the crowd. Nobunaga look inside of it, before tossing it over to Yuki.

She caught it, and smile, "Thanks, mister."

"It's No-bun-a-ga, kid," corrected Nobunaga, "Jeez, kid, it isn't that hare to remember."

Yuki raise an eyebrow, "And what's my name?"

That got Nobunaga to drop is guard, and made a bunch of the troupes member snort and chuckle. "Yu...i..."

"Yuki," she corrected sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Aha... ahahaha ha!" Nobunaga turn around and saw that is _friends_ were now laughing at him, including Hisoka, from a far.

"Well, then, is that everybody?" ask the examiner. Everybody stop what they were doing and turn towards him, "If so, then we'll be on our way, then."

Yuki and Killua was the only one to start moving. Everybody else just look down below.

Satotz stop, "It is not mandatory for you to get all of the items on the list."

"Wait, seriously," ask Leorio.

"Yes, out of the twenty-three idiom - you can get a minimum of nineteen."

"WHAT," they all cry.

Yuki raise her hand, "But, sir, there are twenty- _four_ things on the list."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. But, the bouquet of flowers is an option. So, let us be off."

Everybody started moving. As they did so, Shizukzu was paying attention towards Killua, who were trying to gross Yuki with the snake's rattle.

Franklin saw these, and ask, "Is something the matter, Shizukz?"

She look up at him, "Huh? Oh... umm... yes, I still don't get how can just a mere child with-stand all of those snake bites and still be alright."

"Huh?" he look at Killua, "I could be that he got some form of special training, when he was still young, or in this case, young- _er_ than he is now."

"I guess that make sense," Shizukzu mind was still lock on Killua, and a bit on Yuki, _'I wonder if we get to see more of what they are capable of,'_ She turn around to face Pakunoda, "Paku, how many more items is theret?"

"Hmm," She unfolded the paper, "Let me see - we got a total of tweny-three more to come across. And they are..."

.

* * *

 **~ Time Skip ( _s_ ) ~**

A.N. (Try to use your imagination)

(in every seen, the _numbers_ does not matter.)

* * *

 _"3 - a hand full of_ _non poisonous mushroom"_

.

 **Random Applicants** **\- "Ahhh!"**

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Why are these 'king size' mushroom so huge?!"

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"No... NO!"

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"Ahhh! I don't get it! Aren't we suppose to be the one eating them, not the other way a-ROU... Ahhhh... ?!"

 **Leorio** **-** "Kurapika, Yuki, Killua... HELP!"

 **Yuki** **-** "Leorio!"

* * *

 _"6 - a hand full of blue-berries"_

.

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"~Ahh.~ At lease these aren't deadly."

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"Hey, back off, man! These are mind."

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"Your's? But they're plenty to go around."

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"No! And it's best to try to get as many of the non-deadly ones as possible."

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"You know what, you're right, so hand thEM OVER!"

 **Yuki** **-** "What pretty flowers."

* * *

 _"2- seven_ _ivy leaves"_

 _._

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"They're mind!"

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"No, mind!"

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"Ahh... ah... ah-choo! Man, why did it have to be ivy?"

 **Yuki** **-** "Umm! I just love ivy. I wonder if I could make them into a crown. What do you think, Killua?"

 **Killua** **-** "Hey, it would be more stylish than that beret of yours."

* * *

 _"15 - a strawberry from a Noggin Lugging Tortoise"_

.

 **Ninja \- ** "Ahh! How can a turtle get this big?!"

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Someone... HELP!"

 **Random Applicants** **-** **"AHHH!"**

 **Yuki** **-** "Yahoo!"

 **Killua** **-** "Got one?"

 **Pakunoda** **-** "My, what creative kids they are."

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"I HATE ANIMALS!"

 **Leorio \- ** "Wow! What a big strawberry."

 **Killua** **-** "Hey, do you think that these strawberry flower will do?"

 **Random Applicants** **-** **"RUN!"**

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"AHH!"

* * *

 _"17 -fifth-teen mg. of salt rocks"_

 _._

 **Yuki** **-** "Hey, how much is a milligram?"

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Wait, don't lick..."

 **Random Applicants** **\- "** **AHHH**! **"**

* * *

 _"4 -a pint of water"_

 _._

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"At lease the water isn't trying to kill us."

 **Ninja** **-** "Man, I could use a drink."

 **Kurapika** **-** "Huh? So there flowers here, also."

 **Yuki** **-** "I wonder if any of these will go with my crown."

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"AHHH! What is that?!"

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"I think it's a... fish. But non like I have ever seen."

 **Leorio** **-** "Wait, that one of the items off of our lists."

 **Ninja** **-** "Did that thing just try to eat me?!"

 **Killua** **-** "Oh well, I'm going in."

.

 _"5 - any sort of fish"_

.

 **Killua** **-** "Oh well, I'm going in."

 **Yuki** **-** "Wait, let me go instead."

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"AH! I'm not going in there."

 **Yuki** **-** "Well, here I go... **_splash_**..."

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"I'm going in."

 **Leorio** **-** "Make, sure you get one for me too, Yuki."

 **Yuki** **-** "Got one! I think it's a ba.. asssss."

 **Kurapika & Leorio \- "YUKI-CHAN!"**

.

 _"20 - one electric eel (dead)"_

.

 **Kurapika & Leorio \- "YUKI-CHAN!"**

 **Leoiro** **-** "W-What's that!"

 **Kurapika** **-** "I think that's an eel."

 **Killua** **-** "Eel?... Huh? Interesting. Hold my skateboard, old man."

 **Nobunaga \- ** "Old man? I'm only thir..."

 ** _"Splash."_**

 **Nobunaga** **-** "... ty."

.

 _"7 - some honeycombs"_

 _._

 **Leorio \- ** "Hey, are you okay?"

 **Yuki** **-** "Y-yeah! I'm find. Thank's Killua."

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Man! I'm not going down there."

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"Oh quite whining! If a couple of kids can do it. So can you."

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Bu... Ahh!..."

 ** _"Splash..."_**

 **Yuki** **-** "Hey, do you hear something?"

 **Killua** **-** "Oh, it's just the other applicants."

 **Yuki** **-** "No, not that. It... sounds sort of like buzzing."

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"Over there."

 **Random Applicants \- "Bees!"**

 **Random Applicant 4 \- **"Ah! I'm architect to bees."

 **Bees** **-** _"Buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz..."_

 **Leorio** **-** "Ahh! Everybody run!"

 **Random Applicants \- ****"AHHH!"**

 **Random Applicant 5 \- **"I hate nature."

 **Franklin** **-** "Damn you, Shalnaku!"

* * *

 _"10 - a few vanilla beans"_

 _._

 **Yuki** **-** "Umm! I just love the smell of vanilla. Don't you, Kurapika?"

 **Kurapika** **-** "Uh. They are lovely."

 **Yuki** **-** "I think I'll pick some of these flower while I'm at it."

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Aww!"

* * *

 _"11 - a_ _pinch of_ _moss from a_ _Big Horn Bear"_

 _._

 **Killua** **-** "Hey big and ugly...over here!

 **Yuki \- ** "Got some."

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Hey! Give that back!"

 **Random Applicants \- ****"AHHH!"**

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"What is that thing!"

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"RUN!"

 **Uvogin** **-** "~Lammmeee!~ Isn't there anything interesting in this jungle."

 **Feitan** **-** "Waste of time."

 **Uvogin** **-** "Nobunaga! Why don't you just adopt her already."

 **Nobunaga** **-** "Huh?!"

 **Leorio** **-** "HELP! GUYS?!"

 **Kurapika** **-** "Hold on!"

 **Random Applicant 4 \- **"Ahhh!"

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"What is this thing!"

* * *

 _"9 - rosemary"_

 _._

 **Killua** **-** "Hey, so which one's rosemary?"

 **Yuki** **-** "I think I'll get some of these flowers as well."

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Why can't we have items more like this?"

 **Yuki** **-** "How much do you need to get?"

* * *

 _"22 - some grapes that can be_ _made into wine"_

 _._

 **Leoiro** **-** "Hey, so, what's the different between these and normal grapes."

 **Kurapika** **-** "Well it's..."

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Dude! You just got grape juice all over me!"

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"Hey, where's the flowers?"

 **Yuki** **-** "These are the flower."

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"Man! Talk about ugly."

 **Killua** **-** "Uh... mister... I wouldn't touch that if I was you."

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"Huh?"

* * *

 _"18 - meat off of a Great Stamp"_

 _._

 **Leoiro** **-** "Are those... bones?"

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Ahh! Everybody... RUN FOR IT!"

 **Nobunaga -** "Hhh..."

 **Shizuku** **-** "Here you go."

 **Random Applicants \- ****"AHHH!"**

 **Yuki** **-** "Thanks."

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"I never seem pigs this big before!"

 **Leoiro** **-** "Are these thing this still consider pigs?"

 **Yuki** **-** "Got it. Their weak point is on top of there heads!"

 **Nobunaga** **-** "Clever kid."

 **Uvogin** **-** "Nan! The one with the white hair's better."

 **Yuki** **-** "Hey, how big does the piece need to be?"

 **Satotz** **-** "About the size of your hand should do."

 _._

"19 _\- a Great Stamp's eyeball"_

 _._

 **Killua** **-** "Here... let me."

 **Yuki** **-** "Uh... thanks."

 **Leoiro** **-** "How did you do that?"

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Eww!"

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"This poor animal."

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"I know I want to be a Beast Hunter and all... but still."

 **Uvogin** **-** "Told you so."

 **Nobunaga** **-** "Still don't see it."

 **Feitan** **-** "Must be blind."

 **Nobunaga** **-** "Tsk."

 **Kurapika \- ** "Uh... that's not a pig's eyeball."

 **Leorio** **-** "Huh?"

* * *

 _"13 - some chili peppers"_

 _._

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"My eyes!"

 **Yuki** **-** "No, go for the orange. Not the red."

 **Killua** **-** "Why! Doesn't red means that it's ready."

 **Yuki** **-** "Yes, but orange means that it would last longer."

 **Leorio** **-** "Seriously? Don't you think that you got enough flower, already?"

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"It burns!"

 **Yuki** **-** "Yeah, I guess you're right. But what can I say - I like flowers."

* * *

 _"21 - an anaconda's tooth"_

 _._

 **Phink** **-** "Ladies first."

 **Pakunoda** **-** "My, how gentlemanly like of you, Phink. Very odd indeed."

 **Leorio** **-** "Hey, Killua, do you think that you can get one of its tooth for me?"

 **Killua** **-** "Yeah, whatever."

 **Yuki** **-** "Here, let me help."

 **Killua** **-** "No, you stay here, Yuki. We wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of your... _ouch!_ What was that for?!"

 **Yuki \- ** "Oh just go!"

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"I'm not going in there."

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"Me either."

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"Hey, let's steel from that little girl, in the dress."

 **Random Applicant 4 \- **"No way man. Did you forgotten that she's with _that_ group."

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"You're sure about that? Doesn't seem like it."

 **Killua** **-** "Thanks, for holding my basket, again. And it's nice to see that you didn't let go."

 **Yuki** **-** "You're welcome. But where's the tooths."

 **Random Applicant 4 \- **"Yeah man, her and that other kid."

 **Random Applicant 5 \- **"Right here."

 **Kurapika** **-** "It's teeth, Yuki. Teeth is the ploral form of tooth."

 **Random Applicant 6 \- **"Someone... HELP!"

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"I have a feeling that they're both monster, too."

 **Phink** **-** "Hey, did you heard that, Nobun?"

 **Nobunaga** **-** "Huh? This is why I didn't want to get involve with that girl."

 **Pakunoda** **-** "True. But you still gave her a hand."

 **Killua** **-** "Don't touch it. It's poisonous."

 **Random Applicant 5 \- **"Tell Emmy... I love her!"

 **Random Applicants \- ****"AHHH!"**

 **Killua** **-** "Here. It's yours."

 **Random Applicant 5 \- **"No... NOOOOO!"

 **Random Applicant 7 \- **"Why!"

* * *

 _"8 - 1/4 of a nutmeg"_

 _._

 **Yuki** **-** "Hey, can I borrow you knife."

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"I can't touch this."

 **Yuki** **-** "What do you think of these flowers."

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"... Can't... breath."

 **Killua** **-** "Wow! And I thought that the grapes' were ugly."

* * *

 _"12 - a_ _bucket full of maple tree sap"_

 _._

 **Yuki** **-** _"~La, la... la, la... la-la, laaaa-la, la... la, la~ ..."_

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Man! This is taking forever!"

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"Let's just chop it in half."

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"I won't do that if I were you."

 **Yuki** **-** _"... But, don't-you-also-thing-that-it-will... Look-prettier-if-they-stay-still~ ..."_

 **Nobunaga** **-** "Got any threes?"

 **Franklin** **-** "No. Go fish."

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Arrr!"

 **Leorio \- ** "Eww! It sure doesn't taste like maple syrup."

 **Yuki -** _"... ~And-now-all-of-the-flowers-are-dead!~ ..."_

 **Random Applicant 4 \- **"Cut the damn singing, kid!"

 **Yuki** **-** _"~Ha hahaha ha!~"_

 **Ninja \- ** "Not again!"

 **Yuki** **-** _"... ~What-a-lovely-sound-this-makes!... Cutting-ever-y-thing, that-is, in-my-wake~ ..."_

 **Random Applicants \- ****"BEES!"**

 **Phink** **-** "Got any sevens?"

 **Nobunaga** **-** "Go fish."

 **Yuki** **-** _"... ~I-guess-I-will-stop-this-for-now~ ..."_

 **Ninja \- ** "Stop!"

 **Bees \- _"BUZZ!"_**

 **Random Applicants \- ****"Ahhh!"**

 **Feitan** **-** "Ones?"

 **Shizuku** **-** "Here."

 **Yuki** **-** "... _~No-more, cu-it-ters, come, to-play-with-me... I-can-no-longer-here-the-birdies'-mel-odies~..."_

 **Ninja** **-** "God, what a creepy song."

 **Feitan** **-** "What a pleasant song." **(1)**

 **Yuki** **-** _"~La, la... la, la... la-la, laaaa-la, la... la, la... la, la... la-la, laaaaaaa-la, la-la~ ..."_

* * *

 _"16 - three_ _sugar cane"_

 _._

 **Yuki** **-** "Wow! They're so pretty."

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Don't lick that! You don't know where it been!"

 **Yuki \- ** "Hey! Give that back!"

 **Killua** **-** "No! You get the pink one. I get the blue."

 **Yuki** **-** "But blue matches with my outfit better!"

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"Tsk! Kids."

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"Wait... NOOO!"

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Avalanche!"

 **Random Applicants \- ****"AHHH!"**

* * *

 _"14 - any type of two eggs"_

 _._

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"~Nice birdy. Nice birdy.~"

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"AHH!"

 **Birds** **-** _"Tweet, tweet, tweet."_

 **Leorio** **-** "Nice thinking Yuki!"

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"Where's the eggs?"

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

 **Pakunoda** **-** "Hmm? Very interesting."

 **Yuki** **-** "Hey, do they need to be two of the same."

 **Random Applicant 4 \- **"No way! I want the bigger one!"

 **Random Applicant 5 \- **"Get your own!"

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"AHHH!"

 **Random Applicant 6 \- **"Eww! Don't throw that at me!"

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Hey! I found an apple."

.

 _"1 - two_ _ripe apples (both different kinds)"_

 _._

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"Hey! I found an apples."

 **Random Applicant 2 \- **"Nice going!"

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"Umm! these look delicious."

 **Random Applicant 4 \- **"Oww! Hey, watch it."

 **Random Applicant 3 \- **"I want one."

 **Random Applicant 5 \- **"Give me back that Pink Lady!"

 **Random Applicant 1 \- **"No way! I need this. Here."

 **Random Applicant 5 \- **"I don't want a Granny Smif."

 **Yuki \- ** "I love Rome Beauty."

 **Killua** **-** "Really? Because Red Delicious taste so much better."

 **Random Applicant 6 -**"Aa.. Aaaaaa!"

 **Ninja** **-** "Are you a sleep?!"

* * *

 **~Phink's POV~**

.

"Okay everyone. I hope you gotten enough items," said Satotz, "Now, there only one thing lift to do."

"What! There's more?!" ask the ninja.

"Yes. And that is to get the next exam sight," Satotz turn around and started walking, "Come along, now."

A bunch of people started groaning. Saying that they should get at lease a break first. _'What a bunch of whining babies,'_ I turn my head to look in the direction of the two kids. I couldn't help but to snort at how that girl was trying to get that white-haired kid to wear on of her flower crown. To think that they are still running around, while everybody else, minus us, looks like they're about to pass out.

 ** _"AHHHH!"_**

I turn my head to the east, and so did some of my friends. I then look all around, _'Hisoka not here..._ sign _... no wonder.'_

"She notice the sound, also," I turn to stare at Feitan. I saw that the was pointing behind us, at that girl, Nobun was taken interest in.

That girl was right now trying to break free from that boy's grip, but seem to be having trouble, "Let go of me, Killua!" she demanded.

"No! We have to go!" he insisted.

"But, what about Leorio!"

 _'Leorio? Who's that? That teenage girl or was it that old man?'_

I roll my eyes, at the two. For some odd reason, my stop in its track and started to move towards them. I lean down, a bit, and grab both of their arms. They look up at me with confusion. Well I think it was confusion, they were both making two different faces but it definitely look confuse.

"Is there something that we can help you with?" ask the boy.

I tilted my head, "Will you two stop fooling around. In case you haven't realize it yet, but everybody is already gone," they look behind me.

That girl started to try to break free from my grip, _'What a stupid girl.'_ "Are the more reason why I need to go. Leorio's in danger!"she stated.

"Huh?" I look between the two. I roll my eyes again, "Whatever." I let go of the girl and she thank me before running to the east.

"YUKI!" called out the boy.

I look down at the boy, and he turn his head to to glance at me, _'Ha! He got good_ eyes.'

"Hey, why are you still holding onto me?"

"Huh?" I look at my hand. Turns out, I was still holding onto him, so I let go. Right away, he jumped back. I could see that he was still glazing at me. I snort, "Chill, kid. I just think that..."

"The name's Killua."

I pause for a moment before smirking, "Okay... _Killua_. Anyway, I get that you're worry about your little girlfriend and all, but you have to remember that this _is_ the Hunter Exam. If she is that stupid another to drop out for her friends, then she have no chance in making it."

The ki... I mean Killua, lower his guard. He walk right pass me, "Yeah... she really is stupid."

I turn around and watch as Killua catch up with the others. I signed, _'Why did I just did that? I could have just left Hisoka to have his fun with them. But I save that boy? Don't tell me, I'm going safe.'_

* * *

 **1) Aya's Theme - "Alive" / Greensleeves**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Please Review**


End file.
